


But. 2018-2022 Outline & Outtakes

by forochel



Series: metathesis//but. [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel
Summary: as promised, here is the outline with some bits of fic filled in! sorry about the formatting I just chucked this wholesale into the rich text editor.bonus (?) you get to see me talking to...myself.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: metathesis//but. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649272
Kudos: 43





	But. 2018-2022 Outline & Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> as promised, here is the outline with some bits of fic filled in! sorry about the formatting I just chucked this wholesale into the rich text editor.
> 
> bonus (?) you get to see me talking to...myself.

#  **Late 2017 (Take The Dive/Sunrise)**

the album release after verse 2 - 7 of 7: there was a fan event where jaebeom serenaded jinyoung with Face

October Radio side hug  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hgMfu3wQFM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hgMfu3wQFM)

*

Work Eat Holiday in Jeju 

Jinyoung stealing his coat 

The pillow thing (WHAT FUCKING PILLOW THING, SELF)

*

Letter: jinyoung - you took my coat without asking me first, you brat, and now it smells like your cologne and I'll never get it out. You're terrible in the mornings and it is terrible for me. Look at these words I've written, what have you made me. 

*

Orange sweater twerking/bboombboom??? IDK. 

That fansign on The Day but also they were very happy and cute and cuddly idek sobs

  
  


*

_ Are we really doing this? _

*

-

#  **2018 (Sunrise/Are We There Yet )**

Look - I always like hyung 

Hard Carry 2 

*

World Tour ( ) 

their louvre date (...with their kids trailing behind them) in paris

Something about Jinyoung being on video call with wonpil for HOURS on a break day 

And ... overhearing them talk for a bit? And being stupidly jealous because jinyoung's basically spent 50% of the time giggling and HE wants to be the one making jinyoung lauhg like that

*

October 

Letter about ... when was the ‘jb ga daisuki’ moment 

the jp interview where jb literally was like "my grave will be next to jinyoung's. I'll have my last meal with jinyoung. I'll eat whatever jinyoungie wants to eat" was

_ You will be the death of me _ .

  
  
  


Lullaby/Miracle

Letter (addressing the moving out)

#  **2019 (Truly Madly Deeply/PAGE)**

  
  
  


Being apart is weird 

  
  


*

Wrap party drunk call

*

after jaebeom watches the kiss scenes in HIP

  
  


Ah, I lied; I looked and I know now, I suppose, that you've been kissing other people. I'm sorry, I shouldn't, but it makes me angry. Jackson told me you were practising with him. Nora bit me because I was stroking her and gripped too hard. He said “I’m sure you understand why iti’s me” and I almost -- it was almost very bad. It's a good thing we won't see each other until the bite heals, I guess.

*

  
  


then the eclipse promos of ... much ... flirting

Jinyoung's reaction to Drive

Late Aug/early sep - 7 secrets in bangkok:

Piggybacking

I LIKE IT WHEN YOU CUDDLE ME 

Chuseok shenanigans, jinyoung's birthday, photobook

Jaebeom was ill and JInyoung left a ridiculous big stage space

Jaebeom going I can't be your boyfriend, and in his mind he's thinking: Jinyoungie do you see this. 

Paris happened apparently. More teasing on stage

. 

Call your name comeback - jinyoung's flipping SONG - 2019 is Too Much 

-

#  **2020-2021 (Are We There Yet/PAGE/Cantabile)**

Youngjae gets a solo release and jjp are very proud parents

*

_ Absence makes the heart grow fonder, they say, but you can’t add to infinity - I remember that much from school - so why bother? Jinyoung-ah, I miss you so badly I can hardly breathe sometimes. It sneaks up on me, hooks me by the soft flesh at the join of my ribs, drags me under. I should never have moved out; you wouldn’t have either, then. Just the sight of you, even if we only ever crossed paths so late at night it’s morning, would be enough to slake this.  _

  
  


*

  
  


“Ah, hyung,” Jinyoung murmurs as he smooths Jaebeom’s hair back. His hand is soft and cool against Jaebeom’s burning skin. Jaebeom lets out a little whimper, but keeps his eyes shut. “You’re going to die in your sleep and be eaten by your cats one day, without me around.” 

Jaebeom deliriously decides that Jinyoung has finally watched Taxidermia. But Jinyoung’s fingers rubbing gently against his scalp, like he knows exactly where the locus of Jaebeom’s throbbing headache is, feel so good, so soothing, that all that comes out of his mouth is an incomprehensible murmur. 

And god, but he loves Jinyoung’s laughter: when he’s surprised into a burst of it; when his smoky giggles burble over; when he’s snickering smugly over some unfortunate soul walking right into a verbal trap. This laugh, though, is private and quiet, suffused with a fond warmth that makes Jaebeom feel like maybe he might start thermoregulating properly again. 

He tries to express this to Jinyoung, but probably fails, because Jinyoung’s laughing gently again, like the murmuring of a brook. There’s a brook near Jinyoung’s family home in Jinhae. Jinyoung sounds like that; or maybe the brook sounds like him. 

“I think the medicine’s kicking in,” Jinyoung says, wipes at his brow with a cool cloth and swipes it down and under his jaw. There’s a dark haze chewing away at the ends of Jaebeom’s thoughts, drawing a veil across his mind. Only Jinyoung’s cool, dry fingertips on his jaw tether him to the waking world, the rest of Jaebeom already drifting away. “Good,” Jinyoung continues, now in such a low murmur he must be talking to himself. “Can’t believe I come back from shooting a movie just to nurse you.” 

There’s an apology struggling up from the swamp of Jaebeom’s feverish mind, but it’s mired and &mdash Jinyoung’s swearing and hushing him in the same breath now, fingers stroking over his face. “Shhh, Jaebeom-ah, you’re fine, go to sleep. Look at your eyebags. Go to sleep.” 

It is as Jaebeom is slipping under, that he imagines he feels a soft press against his forehead; warm breath across his face; the earthy, woodsy, soap-clean scent of Jinyoung’s favoured fragrance enveloping him like a cloud. 

*

  
_ Another letter _ \-  _ explicitly to do with a mixtape? 5/? _

_*_

_(and then the epilogue, which has been posted)_


End file.
